Two Is Always Better
by Mrs.Disney
Summary: "As their lips moved together, it felt almost as if they had melted together as one." Harry and Hermione One-Shot. Give it a read, yeah? c


**Hey guys! It's Miss Disney! So, this is a little Harry and Hermione one shot that I proofed for my friend. She is a great writer, but I don't think she knows it. I would love if you guys could review and tell me what you think of her wonderful little one-shot. She doesn't have an account, so I posted it on mine. All props go to BluBaer, my dear talented friend. **

Hermione Granger sat with her closest friends at the Gryffindor table, she smiled as she looked around at the close knit group. Ron sat stuffing his face with whatever food he could acquire. Harry sat next to Hermione, though he seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the wall across the room. Ginny was talking, but Hermione wasn't really listening. She noticed when Ginny stopped talking however; Hermione looked the way that Ginny's sneer was directed. Hermione turned and looked up into the cruel eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"How dare you threaten Pansy!" Malfoy yelled his voice echoing through the Dining hall, drawing attention from both students and staff.

"I did no such thing Malfoy." Hermione yelled back rising to her feet. She now thought to herself, "_What did Pansy say THIS time." _Harry, Ron, and Ginny were now staring menacingly at Draco, as if ready to pounce.

"Don't lie, you filthy Mudblood!" Draco spat at her, Harry now was on his feet and in Malfoy's face yelling right back at him. "Don't you dare call Hermione that!"

"Bugger off Potter." Came Malfoy's cool response, he steeped closer to Hermione. "You called my girlfriend a slut. HOW DARE YOU!"

Hermione stared at him incredulously, was her serious? Hermione couldn't help but let a soft laugh escape her lips. "I called her a slut, you can't be serious. Why would I?"

Professor Snape saw how the fight was starting to escalate. He watched as both Malfoy and Potter clenched the unclenched their firsts. She rose from his chair and strode towards the quarreling group. "Silence! Malfoy, Granger, and Potter come with me this insistence." They grudgingly agreed to follow, each muttering obscenities under their voice.

They all walked in and sat down; Snape looked at the three students. He pinched the bridge of nose before speaking. "What is the meaning of this? You all need to be able to control yourselves." After a few minutes of sitting in silence, professor Snape let them go but not before taking twenty points from each house.

They all dispersed, Harry had muttered something about finding Ron and Ginny. She gave him a hug before he scurried off. The hug lasted longer than any hug with her and Ron had, She pulled back looking into his eyes, and they smiled at each other.

She was left to her own devices; she strolled back to her dorms slowly. She screamed as someone had pushed her roughly against the wall, and held her to it with his body. Hermione looked into his eyes; she knew those sky blue eyes, which held a grayish hue. Draco Malfoy had her pinned against a wall.

"Don't you even talk to my girlfriend; I don't want to have to hear anymore about you." He paused and tucked a stray curl behind her ear in what seemed to be a loving gesture, but this was Malfoy, he would never be more than a bully. He continued with a smirk in place, "After all it would be a shame to have to hurt a beautiful creature like yourself, even if you are just a Mudblood."

Draco left after he gave his message, leaving Hermione leaning against the wall. She was just too shocked to move, she had to find Harry and Ron.

Hermione slowly made her way to the three broomsticks she knew they would be there. As soon as she walked In her friends flagged her down. She plopped down in between Harry and Ron. They all talked for about fifteen minutes, Hermione was about to say something about what happened with Draco, but she was cut off by Ron, "Look at the time come on Ginny let's go study for the exam."

It was only Harry and Hermione left. Harry shifted nervously as he stared at Hermione. "Hermione I have to tell you something."

He took a deep breath, he wasn't so sure if he should do this anymore. What if she didn't feel the same way? He loved Hermione Granger, with all of his heart. He just had to tell her, hopefully the time was right.

"Hermione you're my best friend, you complete me, I love you Hermione." Harry said, he watched her face brighten then scrunch up in confusion.

"What exactly are you saying?" Hermione asked as tears formed in her eyes, she knew this was about to change everything.

"I love you Hermione, please, just let me prove it. I ca-" Hermione cut him off as she flung herself into his welcomed embrace. She pulled back so she could look into his eyes; his arms remained around her waist. He held her as if he would never let go, and he wouldn't.

As she stared into the eyes of her one true love she wasn't sure what was coming over her, but she gave into her instincts. She closed the distance between Harry and herself, as their lips touched Hermione felt the sparks. Their lips moved together, it felt almost as if they had melted together as one.

When they broke apart they laughed, not sure what else to do.

But, now they knew. As the time of war was approaching they knew they needed someone to rely on. Hermione had Harry, and Harry had his Hermione. They both knew that they would make it out of this war. They had each other, and that's all they needed.

R&R, I hope you liked it. (:


End file.
